


With All My Heart

by Stargazer19



Series: ZaDr Week 3 [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Adult Gaz (Invader Zim), Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Character(s), Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Space Vacation, ZaDr, ZaGf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: Zim prepares a special surprise for Dib and Gaz. A special trip to the Planet Amusma for a fun vacation. However, Zim doesn't know that DIb has prepared his own special surprise for Zim.ZaDr Week 3 Prompt: Space
Relationships: Dib & GIR (Invader Zim), Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & GIR (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZaDr Week 3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a little late, but this is my submission for the space prompt! I wanted to write a really cute and fluffy fic with family aspects. So, I hope you all enjoy!

“Wow, I knew you updated the Voot Cruiser, but this is actually really nice.” Gaz set her suitcase down in the ship’s quarters. The room had two beds, one suspended above the other, that folded into the wall, a little desk in the corner, and a small tv. Dib walked into the quarter, carrying two more suitcases, and set them down by the bed.

“I know, right? I was surprised when Zim told me he had added a bedroom here. He made a couple of new installments, though, to accommodate for humans in general.” Dib smiled as his sister laid claim to the bottom bunk. Zim rarely needed to sleep, so the room was made mostly for Dib to use during long trips. When Gaz expressed interest in joining them for their next space vacation, Zim had renovated the room again so she could stay. “Zim included the tv for you so you could play any game console you brought with you.”

Gaz chuckled as her, and her brother made their way back to the ship’s command center. “Good. I’m glad I didn’t have to say anything about it.” As they walked in, they could see Zim already typing away at the controls. Gir was laughing at something that Mini Moose was saying, something pretty funny if Zim’s poorly concealed smirk was anything to go by. Gir turned to look at them as they walked in, and he brightly smiled.

The little robot ran over and hugged Dib’s legs. “Mary! Are you excited for the trip? I’m going to eat so much good food!” Dib rolled his eyes while Gaz snickered at him. Gir never did learn to call Dib by his real name, though he had calmed down a lot on the unnecessary destruction and chaos. He bent down and patted Gir on the head.

“I would be even more excited if Zim would actually tell us where we’re going. He’s been keeping it a secret for the past month.” Dib raised a brow at the smug smirk that Zim sent him. Gaz crossed her arms, and Zim finally sighed.

The irken sat down at the pilot’s chair, and the ship hummed to life. “Fine, Dib-love, Gaz-friend, sit down.” Two more chairs popped out of the floor slightly behind him. Dib and Gaz exchanged a look as they took their seats. The roof of the attic opened up, and the camouflaged ship took off into space. Zim typed a set of coordinates into the auto-pilot before pulling up the planet’s image on the screen. “The planet that we are heading to is called Planet Amusma.” The planet shrank and moved to a corner of the screen. Several images of aliens riding rollercoasters and playing at waterparks appeared. “It is a well-known vacation site that welcomes aliens from all over the galaxy. The planet is known for being neutral ground for all species.” Zim spun the chair around so he could bask in the humans’ praises. He gleefully grinned at the siblings’ look of awe. “I have already arranged and paid for two rooms at the Grand Amusma Resort. The resort is adjacent to the amusement park, the water park, and the arcade.”

Gaz’s eyes widened, and she stared at the screen with starry eyes as the image of a massive arcade with many different styles of games appeared. “Zim, have I ever told you how much I value our friendship? Because I do.” Zim laughed while pulling two plastic bands out of his pocket. He tossed one to each Membrane, and then affixed another one to his wrist.

“That’s right! I, the most amazing Zim, am the bestest friend ever.” He preened as he continued to gloat. “I had to mug several space pirates to get the money to pay for all of this, so don’t lose those bands. Not only are they your identification for entry into the parks, but they also serve as your monetary funds during this trip.” Gaz and Dib tightly fastened the straps at the realization. “These bands are connected to my account. Anything that you want to purchase will require you to scan these bracelets and then run a facial scan. Zim updated his account with Planet Currencia so that the bank knows that you two are permitted usage of my account. Feel free to buy whatever you desire!”

Dib looked up at his boyfriend with a mix of amazement and worry. “What about you, though? I don’t want to drain your account. You’ve already done so much by arranging this trip.” Zim scoffed and waved his concern away.

“Zim has more than enough money to fund your materialistic wishes. Let’s just say that I stole enough treasure to make your parental unit seem poor. Besides,” Zim blushed faintly as he turned his chair around. “Zim wants to do this for you.” It was quiet for a couple of moments. The irken’s lekku twitched as he heard his boyfriend stand up and walk up to his side. He looked up at the towering figure of Dib.

“Thanks, Zim. That’s really sweet of you.” Dib gave him a quick kiss, and Zim blushed furiously. He refused to look at Gaz when she pretended to gag at them. Dib went back to his chair, and Gir hopped into his lap.

“Mary! Mary! Did you bring the-!” Dib panicked, quickly covering the robot’s mouth. Zim and Gaz both flashed him a curious look but shrugged it off as Gir being weird. Zim turned back to the controls. They would be arriving at the planet in the next couple of minutes.

Meanwhile, Dib nodded his head at Gir. “Yes, I brought the gift, but you have to keep it a secret. Okay?” Dib soundlessly mouthed at him. Gir tilted his head then nodded. Gaz waved, catching his attention, and held her hand up. She pointed at her finger as though asking a question. His younger sister smiled in satisfaction when he nodded.

The screen lit up in front of them with vibrant colors as Zim guided the ship through the planet’s atmosphere. “Alright, everyone! Welcome to Planet Amusma!”

* * *

Gaz lingered behind to help Dib with the suitcases while Zim checked them into the resort. Her brother was looking very nervous, so she punched his arm. “Ow! What was that for?” He glared at her as he tried to rub the pain away. Gaz doublechecked that Zim was busy before turning back to Dib.

“Because you have nothing to be nervous about. Zim clearly loves you, and it's sickeningly obvious how much you love Zim. You should’ve told me you were going to do this earlier.” She looked around the resort. It was the epitome of luxury, and she knew that Zim had gone all out on this trip. “I’ll find a way to leave you two alone at dinner. And I’ll even distract Gir, but you owe me!”

Dib almost cried then and there. “Gaz, we may have had our issues when we were kids, but I’ve always thought you were the best sister in the universe.” She blushed slightly and looked away. Geez, he was already getting too sappy for her.

“Whatever. You’ve always been a handful, but you're my older brother. I’ll help you make sure this day goes perfectly.” Just as Gaz finished her promise, Zim ran back to them. He showed her to her room, a suite across the hall, and then he and Dib headed into their room. Once they had changed clothes, they explored the amusement park for the majority of the day.

Words couldn’t describe how well the day went. They enjoyed the various rides and shows of the amusement park, and Gaz was even enjoying herself. Gir had not accidentally destroyed or made a mess of anything. He happily followed them along on each ride and show, chatting about his favorite parts when they were over. All in all, it was a great day. Before everyone retired for the night, Zim had made reservations at the resort’s restaurant. Gaz had declined, taking Gir and Minimoose with her as they went to explore the arcade. Since the restaurant required formal wear, the two returned to their room to change. Dib was wearing a nice 3-piece black suit, while Zim was wearing a 2-piece magenta suit.

The human smiled and chatted during dinner, but his mind was a whirlwind of anxiety and nerves. He kept fingering a small velvet box in his coat pocket. Zim must’ve noticed how anxious Dib seemed as he kept asking Dib how he was feeling. Every time he asked, though, Dib would stutter and assure him he was fine. Finally, Zim exasperatedly sighed and stopped asking. Eventually, dinner was done, and Dib still hadn’t been able to muster the courage to ask Zim. As they walked back into the lobby, he noticed a sign pointing out various locations in the hotel. “Hey, Zim. Can we go to the rooftop garden? I want to look at the stars.” The irken perked up and led the way to the elevator. Luckily, they were the only ones in the elevator as they stepped inside. Music played softly from the speaker.

“Was there just too much going on today? Zim noticed that you kept getting nervous throughout the whole day, but especially at dinner.” The irken looked up at him in concern. Dib flushed and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Staring into Zim’s big pink eyes made his heart pound.

He gulped nervously. “O-oh, yeah. Sorry. I really love this trip, and I’m so happy you brought us here. I’ve been thinking about a lot lately, and it’s left me a little stressed.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. The doors opened, and the couple walked out onto the roof. The stars were glowing brightly, even with the light pollution from the parks. Several other aliens were walking around in the garden, so Dib led Zim over to a bench underneath a flower arch. Little alien fireflies fluttered around them, glowing in different shades of purple and blue. Zim chuckled when one landed on Dib’s nose. Distracted, Dib gently waved it away before turning back to his date.

Dib knew this image would be burned into his mind. Zim held his hands out as the fireflies glided over to him. The lights from the bugs reflected in the irken’s eyes, making them glitter like little stars. He took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket to check on the box again. This was his best chance. The perfect moment. “Zim.” The alien faced him with a fond smile. Dib grabbed Zim’s hands in his own. “Thank you for planning this trip. Without you, I would probably still be a bitter and desperate person trying to gain my father’s approval. Because of you, I’ve grown and learned that I don’t need that negativity in my life. We’ve been dating for several years, and we’ve been friends for even longer. I could not imagine life without you.” He leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. He laughed when Zim’s lekku brushed over his face lightly.

“It was hard when the Tallests told me the truth, but you helped me through that Dib. I never would’ve realized what I was missing out on if the Tallest had kept up their lies.” Zim leaned away after a moment. The human stealthily grabbed the box from his pocket.

“I love you, Zim.” Dib’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “I love you with all my heart. I’d do anything and everything for you.” Zim blinked, fighting back a blush. “I love how you throw every part of yourself into your work. I love how happy you get whenever we spend time together. I love how you care about Gir, Minimoose, and Computer, that it doesn’t matter to you that they’re robots and an AI. I love how you try to think of every possibility when we go on cryptid hunts. I love how you sometimes sing to yourself late at night when you think I’m asleep.” Dib slid off the bench and kneeled in front of Zim. He held out a little black velvet box. When he opened it, it revealed a silver banded ring with a navy blue opal in the middle. It almost looked like the galaxy was condensed into the little stone.

Zim gasped, tears brimming in his eyes as Dib held the ring and box out to him. “Zim, I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Zim, will you marry me?” All doubt that the irken would reject him vanished when the alien lunged into his arms with a sob.

“That’s why you were so anxious? Silly Dib-love! Of course, Zim will marry you.” Dib laughed wetly and hugged him tightly. Aliens that had witnessed the proposal began clapping. Several couples even patted them on the shoulder in congratulations after Dib slipped the ring on Zim’s finger.

“Thank goodness! I was worried you were going to keep putting it off.” Dib and Zim jumped in surprise as Gaz and Minimoose stepped out of hiding from behind a tall bush. Gir ran out as well and hugged Zim and Dib around their legs while Minimoose hugged the top of Zim's head.

“Gaz? How long were you here? I thought you went to the arcade?” She smirked. That was the point.

“Brother, you told me you were going to propose to your boyfriend of three years. No way was I going to miss this.” She held out a professional-looking camera that was strapped around her neck. “When I saw you two head to the elevator, I knew you were going to the roof gardens. I arrived a minute after you did and hid. I got some really nice pictures.” The happy couple pulled her into a hug. She would deny ever having cried at that moment, knowing her brother was truly happy. 

Finally, everyone broke apart from the hug. Dib smiled as he watched Gaz, Minimoose, and Gir admire Zim’s ring. Their family was little and complicated, but their bond was strong. And as they all headed back downstairs to go check out the arcade together, everyone laugh as Gir rambled about ideas for their wedding.


End file.
